Blood
by Nikkye
Summary: O que aconteceria se uma unica gota de sangue te deixa totalmente sem sua consciência? Sangues-Puros, nobres e Level's E , poderia isso ser o inicio de uma nova guerra! (Lembrando que a história vai tomar um rumo totalmente diferente da do anime u-ú) FICHAS ABERTAS ;D


**_Autor (a): _**Nikkye

_**Gênero****: **_Drama; Romance; Não recomendo para menores de 18 anos

**_Resumo: _**O que aconteceria se uma unica gota de sangue te deixa totalmente sem sua consciência? Sangues-Puros, nobres e Level's E , poderia isso ser o inicio de uma nova guerra?!

* * *

**N/A**: Vampire Knight Pertence ao tia Hino Matsuri, a unica coisa que me pertence aqui é essa fic ;D

Nik surgindo dos confins do submundo.

Bem, como vocês bem sabem a história passa-se no Colégio Cross, um internato de prestígio que divide os alunos em dois grupos: A Day Class (Classe do Dia), cujos alunos são humanos e todos usam uniformes escuros, e a Night Class (Classe da Noite), constituído apenas por vampiros e todos usam uniformes claros. Então para quem assistiu o anime e leu o mangá ficara bem mais facil de entender xD

Enfim, o que aconteceria se uma unica gota de sangue te deixa totalmente sem sua consciência? Sangues-Puros, nobres e Level's E , poderia isso ser o inicio de uma nova guerra?! (Lembrando que a minha história vai tomar um rumo totalmente diferente da do anime u-ú)

Só lendo pra saber !

Bem, os personagens são variados, _enton mon anges_ as fichas são mistas u-ú

Ok, sem mais delongas o prologo.

* * *

**Blood - Prólogo.**

- Foram quatro anos, prendendo esse ser repugnante dentro de mim. Nunca desejei que ela me visse desse jeito. - Zero suspirou.

- Isso é passado Zero, lembre-se de que ela também já não é mais humana. - Proferiu Yagari. - Lembre-se, ela já não é mais a mesma. Por mais que tente, ela já não é mais a Yuuki que você conheceu.

- Sim mestre, eu sei disso. - Completou ele, apenas abaixando a cabeça para pensar. - A quem estou enganado?! Ela já não precisa mais de mim! Sou apenas um mero mestiço, comparado á ela, uma Sangue-Pura.

- Acho que já chega de pensar no passado, Zero. Vá, já esta quase na hora da cerimonia de abertura. Soube que alguns antigos alunos voltaram ao colégio, você ficara surpreso ao ver quem voltou!

-Não gosto de surpresas, mestre. - Retrucou ele. - Só vou por que é meu dever como monitor, já que agora sou só eu!

- Pare de reclamar e vá logo! Ou eu mesmo terei de ti levar?! - Indagou Yagari, acendendo mais um de seus cigarros.

Zero apenas virou-se, e andou em direção á porta. É, mais um ano tinha começado! Agora sem a companhia de sua pequena Yuuki, que já não fazia mais parte do Day Class, nem do mundo dele. Mas o que ele poderia fazer á não ser aceitar o destino. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos, até antes de ela ir embora, ele á amava. Até mesmo quando voltou, o sentimento ainda era o mesmo. Mas naqueles dias seu coração estava agitado, como se algo que mudaria a vida de todos fosse acontecer. Parou em um canto do corredor, apoio-se na parede e tirou de dentro do seu blazer alguns comprimidos. Os olho fixamente, como se fosse esmagá-los só com a força do pensamento.

- Rum, já faz um tempo que não necessito de vocês e nem mesmo de sangue de verdade! - Falou ele. - Mas apesar de tudo, ainda me sinto meio fraco. Nada que alguns treinos não resolvam. -Zero já ia continuar andando, quando notou um vulto, feminino passar na sua frente. Foi como se já conhecesse aquela silhueta.

Yuuki? Não, aquela não era a Yuuki. A pessoa era bem diferente, possuía os cabelos longos, alcançando a altura dos joelhos em um tom de castanho escuro com algumas mechas quase loiras. Seu corpo era mais bem definido, tinha curvas extremamente trabalhadas. Pálida como a neve, seios fartos, alta e o pior de tudo é que ela tinha um cheiro que o atraia. De fato, não tinha como aquela ser a Yuuki. Mas por que ele sentia que já conhecia aquela garota apesar de não ter conseguido ver o rosto dela?

- Quem é ela? E por que ela consegui mexer tanto comigo sem pelo menso olhar no meu rosto ou dirigir-me palavra? Por que ? -

- Zero-kun ! - Ouvia-se um grito ecoar pelas pardes do corredor .- Zero-kun !

- Hã? Yuuki-chan, não deveria estar aqui! - Respondeu ele, com o semblante fechado. Por mais eu quisesse, Zero não poderia demonstrar nenhum sentimento á ela, ou ele se sentiria fraco e depende dela.

-O que há de mal nisso?- Respondeu ela, sorrindo-lhe. - Eu estava com saudades .- Murmurou.

- Não fale besteiras Yuuki! Você esteve todo o tempo acompanhada por seu irmão mais velho. Como pode ter sentido saudades de um hunter feito eu? -

- Por que me tratas assim ? - Perguntou ela. - Desculpe-me se fiz algo de errada, mas não tive como me conter! Tinha que te dar pelo menos um abraço Zero. - Yuuki apenas se aproximou, e o abraço com todas as suas forças. De fato, tinha sentido muitas falta do amigo, porem ele não parecia corresponder ao sentimento.

- Satisfeita? - perguntou ele ignorantemente.- Já tem o que quer, agora acho melhor ir antes Kaname-Kuran apareça. Ele não gostaria nada de lhe ver junto á mim!

- Zero... - Suspirou ela antes de solta-lo. E antes de ir, ela apenas virou-se para ele sorriu e disse. - Há, esqueci de avisar que continuarei no Day Class e que não me esqueci que sou monitora juntamente com você, Zero-kun!

Aquilo foi o bastante para ele. Seu coração explodiu por dentro, queria admitir que também sentira saudades, porem não podia. E agora isso?! Ela continuaria a estudar com ele? Por que?! O que ela pretendia com isso? Não importava, isso não iria atrapalhar ele daqui pra frente. Ele estava focado e não podia desconcentrar de sua missão!

Lembrou-se então de que estava a caminho da cerimonia e continuo andando. Agora com os passos mais apertados, por que aquela hora ele já deveria estar mais do que atrasado!

* * *

**Okay, vamos lá!**

' Ficha

**Nome: **_E sobrenome por favor e_e_

**Idade: **_No minimo 15 Maximo 19_

**Aparência**: _Descrevam bem!_

**Par**:_Por favor, verifiquem a ficha anterior para não haver repetições_

**Especie**: _Humano, Hunter, Vampiro._

**Tipo**: _Sangue-Puro (Aceitarei apenas dois sangues puros u-ú), nobres, mestiços ou Level E (Explicarei ao final) -' Só para quem for vampiro'_

**Vestuário**: _Como se veste fora da escola_

**Historia**: _(Lembrando que humanos desconhecem a existência de vampiros)_

**Classe**: _Day Class (Humanos) & Night Class (Vampiros)_

**Personalidade:**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Qualidades:**_ Não se achem muito u-ú_

**Defeitos: **_Não mitam u-ú_

* * *

' **Pares Disponiveis:**

**Yuuki Kurosu ~ **_É guardiã do Colégio e filha adotiva do director._

**Sayori Wakaba ~ **_Melhor amiga de Yuuki e divide o quarto com ela_

**Kaname Kuran ~ **_Vampiro que salvou Yuuki há 10 anos de um Nível E._

**Takuma Ichijou ~ **_Vice-líder da Turma Noturna e um Vampiro muito poderoso, apesar da sua aparência sempre muito gentil e amigável._

**Hanabusa Aidou ~ **_Apelidado de "Idol" (Ídolo, em inglês) pela garotas do Período Diurno pela pronúncia ser a mesma, e é conhecido por ser um gênio._

**Akatsuki Kain ~ **_É visto junto com o seu primo, Aidou, pelos membros do Período Noturno, como o "Braço-Direito de Kaname"._

**Ruka/Luca Souen ~ **_Uma linda Vampira, que sempre fora apaixonada por Kaname, mesmo que ele nunca lhe tenha correspondido._

**Seiren ~ **_Serva fiel de Kaname._

**Senri Shiki ~ **_Um dos membros mais jovens do Período Noturno (tem 16 anos em idade de vampiro)._

**Rima Toya ~ **_Uma dos membros mais jovens da Classe da Noite (tem 16 anos em idade de vampiro)._

**Maria Kurenai ~ **_Mesmo sendo uma Vampira, possui uma saúde frágil. Ela entra na Turma Noturna depois de ter passado muito tempo após o início das aulas_

**Ichiru Kiryuu ~ **_Irmão gêmeo mais novo de Zero._

_~Botei um resumo de cada personagem pra ficar melhor na hora de escolher ._

* * *

**' ~Explicações:**

**Vampiros:**

_Os Vampiros de Vampire Knight são seres tipicamente noturnos, mas podem andar sob a luz solar normalmente, embora sejam sensíveis a ela. Eles se destacam pela atração incomum que exercem sobre os humanos. Ao contrário dos vampiros clássicos, não temem alho,cruz, rosários e água, aliás esses vampiros dormem em camas como humanos. Podem ingerir outros alimentos além do sangue, embora nada sacie a sede deste. Mas mesmo que um vampiro se alimente das pastilhas, ele pode desejar ou precisar de sangue verdadeiro, então o mesmo alimenta-se de um parceiro ou amigo. Aliás dar o sangue a outro Vampiro é uma grande demonstração de afeto (no mangá, é mencionado que a sede de um vampiro só pode ser realmente saciada pelo sangue de sua pessoa amada). A sociedade vampírica é composta por 5 diferentes tipos de Vampiros: Sangue-Puro (o grupo mais poderoso e raro), Nobres (segundo grupo mais poderoso), Comuns (o maior grupo), Ex-humanos e Nível E. São comandados pelo Conselho de Anciões, composto por Vampiros Nobres que governam com a ajuda dos Vampiros ex-humanos são humanos que foram mordidos por um Sangue-Puro e sobreviveram, e a partir de então passam por uma lenta e dolorosa transformação e se tornam vampiros. São muito sensíveis a seus instintos e estão fadados a perderem suas consciências e serem dominados pela sua sede insaciável de sangue (quando isso ocorre, o ex-humano passa a ser chamado de Nível E). A única maneira de impedir que isso ocorra, é se o Ex-humano beber do sangue do Sangue-Puro que o mordeu(seu "mestre") fazendo com que ele se torne um "vampiro completo", e assim mantendo sua consciência e o controle sobre si mesmo._

_- tudo isso segundo a tiazinha Wikipédia :33_

* * *

Bem, As fichas são mistas gente ^^ Por favor, não mandem só fichas de vampiros TT-TT Também preciso de humanos neah?! Há e hunters também :33 Há e não sei se expliquei, Hunters são caçadores de vampiros, normalmente de vampiros Level E ^^ (Pelo menos foi oque eu entendi assistindo o Anime e_e)

Enfim, é isso ;D Sem pressas para envios, e qualquer dúvida é só perguntar ou me mandar uma PM , ok?! ^-^

Kissus

**~ Nikkye**


End file.
